Maximum Highschool
by Daughter of Hades99
Summary: Maximum Ride has had a tough life, she's been tortured for years and only escaped to be hunt down by more Erasers. But when Max tries to live a normal life for once, will she be able to fit in like everyone else or will her secret get out? FAX! Eggy!


**Hello peoples of the UNIVERSE! What up! Okay so I've been wanting to write a fanfic like this for a while and so here it is! Yeah I guess that's all I got to say… well ENJOY!**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Shut up!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down onto my alarm with complete accuracy, unfortunately this ended up in yet another broken alarm clock.

I heard my sister sigh from outside my room, "We spend way to much money on alarm clocks."

I groaned and rolled out of bed to get changed. I walked into my bathroom and proceeded in combing my mane of brown, sun-streaked hair until it looked kind of descent and just let it hang down loosely. I put on a pair of black, skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that had "WHATEVER IT WAS I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh, wait, yeah that was me…" printed on it in black letters, a leather jacket and my red converse and headed down stairs.

Before I continue the rant that is my life you are probably wondering who on Earth I am. No? Well shut up and listen because I'm telling you anyway!

I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, and don't even think of giving me any of that Maxine crap. I'm seventeen and for fifteen years I've had the worst life anyone could ask for.

When I was born I was taken by a group of wack-job scientists (or white coats) to a place called the School in Death Valley (really original name, right? (If you didn't get it, that my friends is sarcasm, you'll find I use it a lot so get used to it). There I was tortured, experimented on and my home… was a dog crate! I wasn't expecting five stars but still! THEY PUT ME IN A FREAKING DOG CRATE!

This resulted in my body becoming 98% human and 2% avian (fancy word for bird) (no, this is referring to the experiments, this did not happen because they put me in a crate) how do I know this? Well the thirteen-foot white and brown wings on my back might be a bit of a clue, yeah I have wings and can fly. Cue the gasps, and you wonder why I don't tell people.

I also have the occasional power that pops up here and there like super speed, breathing underwater, talking to birds, controlling water and other stuff like that. I escaped from the school two years ago and was on the run for about a year until I found my biogical mum and half sister, Ella, and I have been living with them ever since. Anyway back to my life… well my present life.

The smell of pancakes wafted up to me from the kitchen and propelled me towards it like a magnate. When I reached the kitchen I piled my plate full of the godly food and inhaled it in five seconds flat just as Ella skipped into the room wearing her blue and white cheerleading uniform.

Now before we continue lets get one thing straight, Ella is not a slutty, bitchy cheerleader like most of them she is a nice, kind, non-bitchy cheerleader…

"Is that seriously what you're wearing on the first day?"

…most of the time.

"Yeah, problem with that?" I asked.

"It's just, Max, you're ssssoooo pretty! And if wore something nicer like a dress you could have even more boys drooling over you!"

"I would prefer them to keep their saliva to themselves," I said getting up. "I'm going to get going, Storm is probably waiting. See ya at school Ells!" And with that I grabbed my stuff and run out the door, slamming it behind me, cutting off Ella's reply.

I spotted Storm leaning up against a lamp post listening to her iPod, facing the other direction. Storm is my best friend (my only friend) we've known each other forever! We grew up together at the School, our dog crates were next to each other and we were often forced to fight each other to see who was stronger. Storm has wings like mine except hers are black with silver tips, she has straight black hair with read highlights and onyx eyes so black that it felt as if you were staring into a pool of darkness. She can also breath underwater, teleport, control fire, create storms, fly (obviously) and she has retractable claws and fangs. Apparently a few days before we escaped they had added another animal to her DNA to see if it was possible but we don't know what it was.

I decided to sneak up on her, slowly and silently I made my way towards her, she didn't move, when I was about to feet away I pounced.

"BOO!" I shouted as I tried to grab her but I only got air.

"Come on, you should know by know that doesn't work on me," a voice from behind me laughed.

Quickly I turned to find Storm staring at me smugly.

"Teleportation, no fair," I whined.

"No just smart… unlike some people I know."

"Oh! I'm offended!"

"Good. It was supposed to be an insult."

I stuck my tough out at her.

"Wow. Amazing comeback, but I was expecting more from the Great Maximum Ride!" she started walking and I followed.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up emo." **(A/N I have nothing against emos btw)**

"Not an emo," Storm grumbled.

"Then don't dress like one!"

She did, it was all black all the time for her. Today she was wearing black ripped, skinny jeans, black converse, a black hoddie and a black t-shirt that said "Join the dark side, we have cookies!". See what I mean!

"I don't. It's called fashion, try it sometime." Storm joked her dark eyes glinting with amusement.

"Yeah, and where did you get those fashion tips… Goths Weekly?"

We continued to joke around until I realised something.

"You know school is the other way right?" I said noticing the evil glint in Storm's eye.

"Yeah," she said casually leading me down a side ally.

"Ok," I began starting to get suspicious. "What are you up to?"

"Did you really," she started pulling a large sheet off of two objects. "Did you really think that I, of all people, would just walk in the front door on my first day of school?"

I shook my head and stared dumbstruck at the two motorbikes in front of me, one as pitch black as midnight and the other as red as fire. Leave it to storm to think of this.

"Ok, I have to admit, this is wicked."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Storm smirked, "I thought you'd never ask!"

^This is a line. His name is Fred. Say hi Fred. "HI!". Thx Fred^

All eyes were on us as we rounded the corned and sped into the school car park, slowly we came to a stop and got off, shaking our hair free from our helmets.

We started to walk up to the school building with all eyes staring at us, trying to figure out which cliché box we fitted into.

_Got a box for freaky mutated experiments, _I thought bitterly.

"First day for us, fresh meat for them," I whispered in a voice so low only freaks with advanced ears could hear me.

"I feel like I'm an experiment…again," Storm murmured as pushed through the doors only for our way to be blocked by a large muscular jock.

I immediately tensed, trying to figure out if he was an Eraser (half wolf, half human, guards of the school etc. You'll get used to it eventually).

"Hey ladies. The name's Josh, you seem lost. There's a great closet just down the hall, I could show you the way," Josh hinted.

"Next time I'm looking for the Gates of Hell I'll be sure to ask but right now I'm just trying to find the office, to get my schedule without getting a detention on my first day for kicking your ass. Does your puny mind comprehend?" Storm hissed, venom leaking from her every word.

Josh stood there, stunned but quickly tried (Key word: _tried_) to regain his composure, " Shame, you're hot, but you don't know what you're missing out on," I could basically see Storm fuming and I'm pretty sure I looked the same way. "What about you?" he winked at me.

"You think you're so great don't you? You think I'm one of those slutty girls who will make out with you without even knowing you because you're the school's number one, don't you? Well lets get something straight, we are not part of that group and if you even think of coming near us again… well, lets just say we have the ability to kick you're butt from here into next week and we will not hesitate to do so," with that Storm and I pushed past him.

"Too bad!" Josh called after us. "I'm the hottest guy at this school!"

"Yeah, so hot you just got burned!" Storm shouted back as we slapped high fives.

We kept walking for a bit, as we remembered that we had no idea where we were going a tall guy with strawberry blond hair and gleaming blue eyes popped out in front of us accompanied by another kid who looked like his brother.

"Wow! That was so cool back there how you completely dissed Josh! It was about time someone did!" The tall guy exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks…"

"You guys are the new kids, right? I'm James but call me Iggy and this," he gestured to the blonde boy beside him. "Is Zephyr, my little bro, but everyone calls him Gazzy or the Gasman, for reasons you will soon come to understand."

"Hey, I'm Max, short for Maximum, and don't give me any of that Maxie crap. And the emo kid behind me is Kole," I said using Storm's fake name while I heard her mumble something about not being an emo. "But everyone calls her Storm."

"Cool! Do you need someone to show you around? This place is pretty big and I know people who have been here for years and still get lost."

"You being one of them," Gazzy smiled and I smirked.

"Yeah thanks, could you show us the office?" I asked

"Sure, this way," Iggy told us leading us in… the opposite direction. -.-

"So what year are you guys in?" Gazzy asked.

"We're both juniors, you?"

"I'm a junior too but Gaz is still a sophomore," Iggy replied.

"Oh yeah, cool! Hey! Do you guys by any chance know a girl, Ella Martinez?"

I thought I saw a blush creep up Iggy's cheeks, "Yeah." He said. "Who doesn't know Ella? She's one of the most popular girls in school! Why do you ask?"

Storm's eyes widened a fraction and I completely agreed, Ella, popular? Well I guess she is a cheerleader but… popular?

"Oh, she's my sister," I explained as I watched Iggy's jaw drop.

"Iggy, catching flies isn't healthy," Storm mumbled.

"Seriously! Ella never told me she had a sister!"

"Well, half sister actually…"

Before we could continue our conversation Gazzy told us that if we didn't stop we'd run into the office door.

Storm and I went in and got our schedules and locker numbers then came out again.

"Hey can I see your schedules?" Iggy asked.

"Sure."

**Maximum Ride**

_English- Mr Philip_

_Math- Mr Handson_

_Science- Ms Tonkin_

_Music- Mrs Melody_

_Sport- Mrs Strong _**(A/N My sport teacher is actually called that! LOL!)**

_Art- Ms Tess_

_History- Mr Cumming_

"Cool, we have art, music, math and history together," Iggy told me.

"And I have all my classes with you except for science which I have with Iggy," Storm said.

"Sweet, but now I have science all alone," I pouted.

"Don't do that you look like a dead, demented fish," Storm joked.

"At least I don't look like you!"

"That would explain your lack of coolness."

"And stupidity."

"Shut up."

I smirked and turned only to crash into a brick wall.

"Ouch," I murmured, looking around the floor to see my books scattered everywhere. "Great."

"Sorry," ok, last time I checked walls don't talk but hey, they never thought human hybrids could exist either but here I am! I looked up to see…

**DUN DUN DAAA! Cliff-hanger, even though you all probably know what's going to happen next… what evs! Ok please review!**

**Chase: Yeah PLEASE! When she's writing she shuts up!**

**Me: Buzz off Chase. But please review! If you are stuck on things to review on here are some ideas:**

**Feedback**

**What colour wings would you have if you were part bird?**

**Favourite Maximum Ride character?**

**List on a scale 1-10 your awesomeness 10 being most awesome.**

**If you want me to check out your story.**

**Chase: And your favourite food!**

**Me: Okay… and btw I'm opening up a SYOC but there are two rules 1. It has to be a boy 2. It has to be at least part wolf**

**Chase: There is also a normal SYOC comp as well but if you do the first one it is more likely to get in but yeah.**

**Me: So send us your characters!**

**Fly on,**

**Storm!**


End file.
